Expulsion
by Nerdy J Fics
Summary: A very brief summary of Newt's time at Hogwarts; from boarding the train, to the cause for his expulsion. Written for the Houses Competition.


**Expulsion**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Category: Short story**

 **Prompt: Newt Scamander**

 **Word count: 930**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.**

* * *

Newt said softly. "No, no, no, stay in my pocket, Alex..."

The young boy carefully placed a ferret-like creature back in his satchel for the tenth such time that day. The Jarvey squirmed, clearly not enjoying its place of residence.

"I'll let you out when we get to the school, remember?" The boy murmured, stroking the creature's fur. "But if you come out now, you'll get us both in trouble. We're only allowed to bring boring pets; cats and the like."

The beast hissed, settling down grudgingly.

"Thank you."

* * *

He sat still on the stool, a redheaded young man placing the talking hat on his head.

The boy quietly pulled his satchel close to him, slipping a hand surreptitiously within to soothe his pet.

 _"You have a Jarvey in there, do you? My, my, breaking rules already."_

Newt jumped slightly, startled at the voice that seemed echo through his head... And knew his thoughts.

 _"A very Gryffindor thing to do, that is, a very Gryffindor thing to do indeed. Ah, but that mind! Brilliant. You would fare well in Ravenclaw..."_

The child chose to not question the workings of the Sorting Hat for the time being, patiently awaiting the cry of Ravenclaw that seemed destined to occur at any given moment.

 _"Then again... You have such a gentle soul. A giver, you are. That decides it..._

 _"_ _HUFFLEPUFF!"_

* * *

He laughed, shaking his head wildly to remove whatever was tickling his scalp. A twig fell to the ground, and Newt scratched his head.

"That's what I get for wandering around the forest, I suppose," he sighed.

He went to take a step, pausing with his foot halfway in the air when he caught sight of the 'twig' _moving._

"A Bowtruckle," he breathed.

Crouching down, the shaggy haired Hufflepuff held out his finger, allowing the Bowtruckle to scramble upon it.

"Hello," he said, holding his finger up to his face to better view the small creature. "Aren't you adorable?"

Standing back up, he began walking towards the school, having an animated conversation with the beast as he went.

"I'm working on a plan of a home for my friends," he stated, gazing at the Bowtruckle. "It'll be much better than having to leave all of you out here alone. I'm pretty decent at charms, best in the fifth year class, actually. You won't want for anything once I'm done."

He studied the creature carefully before speaking again.

"Actually, you're small enough that you could stay with me if you want to. You'll fit easily in my pocket or satchel," he mused.

Alex, Newt's Jarvey, leapt onto his shoulder, and the sudden weight caused the teen to fall over in a heap.

He laughed, sitting up.

"Don't be so jealous, Alex. I'm not replacing you. I'm sure you and Benjamin will get on splendidly later."

* * *

"Maybe another Undetectable Detection Charm?" Newt muttered, rubbing his forehead. Alex rubbed against his ankle comfortingly.

"I know, this is hard spellwork, but I've been working on this for two years. You'd think I'd have it done by now. I just can't get this last bit, where I can enter the case," he explained to the Jarvey.

The overgrown ferret, much bigger now than he was six years ago, cocked his head to the side as though thinking.

Newt sighed.

"Well, it's getting late. I've already gone about and seen everyone; I need to head up to the castle. C'mon, walk with me a little ways."

Alex skittered beside the skinny seventh year, listening to his comments and responding in his own way. Eventually, they reached the edge of the forest, and the Jarvey stopped, like he always did.

"When I finish this case, you'll be able to come to the castle with me," Newt encouraged. "We'll get to spend a lot more time together!"

"Scamander, what are _you_ doing by the forest?"

He expelled a long-suffering sigh, turning to face the obnoxious voice.

"Is there anything you need, McLaggen?" He asked, irritation bleeding through into his normally completely tranquil tone.

The round faced teen and his cronies approached the Hufflepuff; all of them were significantly taller than Newt.

"The forest isn't for a faint of heart badger like yourself," he sneered. "They're talking of banning student access to the forest entirely, as a matter of fact. You shouldn't be playing around here."

The smaller boy gave him a cool look.

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself in there."

"I'll bet," sniggered one of the goons.

"He probably ran in there to cry and got lost. That's why he's been missing all day," commented another.

Newt grimaced, realizing how severely outnumbered he was. He was a fair duelist, and experienced in nonverbal magic, but he wasn't so stupid to think he could take all of the Gryffindors on at once. By the time he reached his wand, he would be attacked by at least half a dozen jinxes and hexes.

"What's that?"

Newt paled as one of them pointed at his case.

McLaggen took a step forward, very obviously intending to take the case.

A flash of fur bolted past Newt, launching itself at McLaggen. It bit him fiercely on the ankle, causing a swelling to begin almost immediately.

"Alex!" Newt called frantically, rushing to where his dear friend was hissing and spitting angrily at the other Gryffindors. The students scattered quickly to the castle, a very pained looking McLaggen being supported by two of them, while they all cast frightened looks at the angry beast behind them.

"Alex," breathed Newt. "What have you done?"


End file.
